


Big

by BG97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Co-workers, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee Has a Big Dick, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retail Workers, Size Kink, Soft Boys, Unsafe Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: "Oh, no, it's fine! It's great, actually, I just didn't -" Renjun looks so cute when he's flustered, wide-eyed and blushy; Mark definitely wasn't expecting curious fingers to brush past the waistband of his work slacks and suddenly cup along the length of his embarrassingly hard dick. "Woah."Alternatively: Mark Lee has a big dick, and Renjun takes it like a champ (and maybe they're a little smitten with each other or something)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324





	Big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/gifts).



> Hi friends!
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely friend MK (ImpishHaechan and [@ImpishHaechan](https://twitter.com/ImpishHaechan) on Twitter) for donating to [The Bail Project](https://secure.givelively.org/donate/the-bail-project) for me to request this work!
> 
> This is my first time writing in the NCT fandom, but I'm very excited to be here, and I hope you all enjoy!

When Mark was younger, he had a lot of ideas about how the next several years of his life were going to turn out.

He didn't think he'd still be working at the same department store that helped him buy his first car, or that the university wouldn't end up being the obvious next step he always thought it'd be, or that 'home' would mean a run-down studio apartment on the shadier side of town that he can barely afford, or that there was any way his high school friend group would fall apart over distance and time...

There have already been a lot of upsets and surprises in Mark's first few years of adulthood.

But one of the few constants is Huang Renjun.

Renjun, who's been working in Big & Tall almost as long as Mark's been working in Suits even though he's just shy of too small to actually handle any of the inventory.

Renjun, who likes to slip away from his own department when it's slow to help Mark color-coordinate the tie displays.

Renjun, who doesn't realize how handsome he looks in the dumb, ill-fitting, second-hand polos and khakis that he seems to have an endless supply of.

Renjun, who tastes like coconut oil lip balm and smells like the over-priced cologne Taeyong from the jewelry counter bought him for his last birthday.

Mark and Renjun were always friends, even when everyone else left to start their lives and make something of themselves... there was still Mark and Renjun.

And _this_ is new...

Mark can't say he's entirely certain what _this_ is, but he does know that, whatever _it_ is, he likes it.

He likes the feeling of Renjun's lips on his, of his warm body under Mark's own, of that embarrassing heat that starts to fill his core whenever the younger man presses close to him.

He likes how special Renjun's pretty smiles feel when he's getting them in between kisses, and how he giggles when he guides Mark's nervous hands to rest on his warm body.

He just... really likes Renjun.

Mark likes gossiping with him in the break room, and eating fast food in the parking lot after a late shift... and he definitely likes taking him home and kissing him, too.

He absolutely likes kissing him.

Sometimes... maybe almost a little too much.

"Oh," Renjun gasps, freezing with his thigh tucked up between Mark's own, and the older man feels heat flush to the surface of his skin everywhere.

"Sorry," Mark chuckles awkwardly against his soft skin, shifting his hips even as he's hesitant to drag his lips from Renjun's; G-d, he really doesn't want to stop kissing him.

"Oh, no, it's fine! It's great, actually, I just didn't -" Renjun looks so cute when he's flustered, wide-eyed and blushy; Mark definitely wasn't expecting curious fingers to brush past the waistband of his work slacks and suddenly cup along the length of his embarrassingly hard dick. "Woah."

"Are you - I mean -" Mark jumps, sitting up and trying to clear his throat as he looks down at Renjun, probably looking a little more shell-shocked than he should. "You don't have to - I can just -"

"Oh, sorry! Do you not want me to?" Renjun snatches his hand away, eyes going a little wide.

"No! I mean -" Mark's thoughts are so frazzled. "I just -" Fuck. "No pressure! Or anything!"

"Oh," Renjun huffs out in a nervous laugh, and Mark kind of just wants to punch himself. The younger man's fingers settle on Mark's waist uncertainly. "Is it... is it okay if I... do you want that?"

"I -" Mark looks down at Renjun's pretty features, the way the light reflects off his eyes and highlights the long elegant line of his nose, the softness of his cheeks. How many times has he thought about this? "Only if you want to..."

Renjun's eyes crinkle up cutely. "I want to, that's why I'm asking, but what do you want?"

Oh.

Fuck.

Renjun actually wants... It feels like they've been dancing around this for so long, Mark never really dealt with the potential reality that they'd ever get here, that anything would ever actually happen.

"I'd like that... a lot... but only if you're sure, okay?" It feels so embarrassing to ask for this, to want this... and g-d, does he want it... but he thinks that at least a part of him thought he'd be living off of stolen kisses for the rest of time.

Renjun giggles, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth as he lets his hand slip back down lower, moving slowly like he's giving Mark time to change his mind.

Mark just doesn't want Renjun to realize exactly how bad he wants it.

So, he makes himself stay still for as long as possible, hovering over Renjun’s gorgeous body, trying not to think too much about… this. What this means… he’s just… he’ll accept anything Renjun is willing to give him and he won’t expect anything more.

For sure.

Still, the pressure around his dick has his head falling onto Renjun’s shoulder. It’s been… too long, and he’s thought about having the younger man like this for so long now… It’s all he can do to swallow the traitorous noises that try to escape and prepare himself for the possibility that Renjun will just… stop.

Except... he doesn’t.

“Does that feel good?” The question is whispered into Mark’s hair, sending shivers down his spine, and he can’t help the embarrassing noise that rips from his throat. He latches his lips onto the other man’s neck, desperate for a distraction, but just weakened by the soft moan it pulls from him.

Renjun’s fingers are just exploring, limited by the restricting fabric of Mark’s work slacks, but it’s just as mental as it is physical… knowing it’s Renjun’s hand, that Renjun is into this at all, is interested like that at all…

“Mark?”

“Yeah?” His voice comes out too breathy, embarrassing.

"What would you say if I asked you to fuck me?"

Mark freezes, and he stays frozen for several awkward seconds, probably too long if the nervous little laugh Renjun starts up is any indication.

"Do you-" Mark sits up so he can look Renjun in the eyes even though his face is on _fire_. "Is that- you-"

"Pretend I didn't say-"

"No! Wait- I mean-" Mark drags a hand through his messy hair, feeling flustered, but Renjun is just smiling up at him, amused.

"Is that... a yes?"

"If that's-" Mark pauses and takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed for a second to clear his head. "Yeah- I'd... I'd like that, if that's okay?"

Renjun positively beams up at him from the sheets. "More than okay."

  
  


oOo

  
  


"Condom?" Renjun gasps, his breath warm against Mark's face, skin sticky under his hand. The room is unbearably hot, and Mark's tiny window air conditioning unit just can't keep up.

The alternative of putting any distance between their bodies is just unfathomable, though.

The wet sounds of Mark's fingers pumping in and out of Renjun's tight body are obscene; he knows he ultimately wouldn't give up kissing for it, but a not insignificant part of him does wish he could watch.

Everything is just...

_Wow._

Wait, does Mark have condoms? He knows there's got to be at least a few left in the box in his closet, but the better question is if they're still good...

G-d, he doesn't want to let go of Renjun.

The younger man tucks Mark's swollen lower lip between his teeth, rolls his hips back onto Mark's hand, and how is he supposed to think under these conditions, exactly?

"I don't know..."

Renjun hums in response, sucking on Mark's lip almost absentmindedly. "When... when were you last tested?"

The question short-circuits Mark's brain for a solid few seconds.

He wouldn't... Renjun wouldn't _actually_ let him...

_Fuck_.

"It's, uh..." Mark tries to force his brain to work while also trying to focus on kissing Renjun back _and_ fucking his fingers into the younger man's body all at once. "A while ago? But I haven't- I promise I haven't been with anyone since -"

Renjun pulls away just enough to meet Mark's eyes and the amused glint in them catches the older man off guard.

He's seriously so unbelievably beautiful.

He's quiet for several tense eternities, just silently studying Mark's wide-eyed expression as he continues to rock back onto his fingers in small movements.

Mark's pretty sure he doesn't breathe the entire time.

He knows he should ask Renjun, too, and that, really, he shouldn't even be considering this...

Except he is.

Not that there's much to consider... He can't deny the fact that his neglected dick keeps twitching against his stomach at the thought.

Mark's always been careful, but he can't pretend that the thought of Renjun letting him cum inside of him doesn't do something ridiculously embarrassing to him.

"I trust you... do you trust me?" Renjun finally breaks the silence, and the breath Mark had been holding finally leaves him in a rush.

_Fuck._

"Absolutely." That's probably a dumb thing to say. Mark actually doesn't know all that much at all about Renjun's sex life. They're both being dumb and irresponsible... but Mark can't really make himself care when Renjun laughs and his face twists up all cutely with his smile.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing this on purpose," he hums, grinning teasingly before licking back into Mark's mouth and cutting off the clumsy, defensive response that was on the tip of his tongue.

All thoughts fly out the window when Renjun's pretty little fingers wrap back around his dick, making his hips twitch up into the air, embarrassingly eager. But Mark twists his own hand just right and the younger man's making the most gorgeous noise against his lips in response.

"Mmm... Mark... I want you," Renjun murmurs.

Well, _fuck_.

"Are you-"

"I'm ready, yeah." Renjun grins, the movement pulling on Mark's own lips where they're still pressed together, and Mark almost holds on when he goes to pull away; he just wants Renjun's body on his as long as possible, but he ultimately concedes, letting the younger man sit up, letting his own fingers slip slowly from the heat of Renjun's body.

"Are you sure?" Mark feels like he can't catch his breath, not when he's looking up at Renjun's pretty face, his flushed cheeks and spit- slicked lips shining in the too-harsh light of the desk lamp his parents bought him when they still thought he was going to college. Not when his dick is hard and aching in Renjun's hands, bracketed by his smooth thighs. His brain still hasn't totally processed that this is real, that Renjun's here, naked in his bed, about to fuck him... it all feels so surreal.

But Renjun's smiling, his own breaths still coming fast, his sternum rising and falling rapidly under the weight of Mark's gaze. "You're cute," he laughs, reaching over Mark's head to grab the lube. The older boy's hands land on his thin hips on instinct, steadying him...

He feels so real, the weight of his body, his hip bones digging into Mark's palms.

"We'll just go slow, if that's okay? You're..." Renjun glances down the length of his body to Mark's as he uncaps the lube. It doesn't feel real to have Renjun evaluating his dick like that, or to have his slick fingers wrapping around it, spreading a generous, viscous layer over the sensitive skin... to have Renjun getting ready to fuck him...

Renjun doesn't finish the thought, but Mark doesn't need him to; his cock looks _obscene_ in the younger man's dainty hands, between his thin thighs... he's having trouble comprehending the idea that Renjun's somehow going to-

_Oh._

Renjun doesn't waste time, and Mark feels the air catch in his lungs as his dick suddenly pressed to the younger man's rim, still slick and relaxed from Mark's fingers...

_Oh fuck._

He just-

Without any fanfare, Renjun sinks down several inches, all at once, leaving Mark to grip helplessly at his thighs.

_Fuck._

“Wow,” Renjun breathes shakily, a dazed little laugh bubbling up from between his lips. His thighs are trembling under Mark’s hands, straining to hold himself up as he tries to adjust and pace himself. The light is hitting his sweat-slicked skin just perfectly, drawing the eye to every flex and shift of the soft, rounded lines of his stomach…

Mark doesn’t want to miss a second, but it’s so hard to focus on anything but the incredible feeling of Renjun’s body pulsing around him. He has to devote so much of his attention to keeping still against the sheets, to fight the urge to just fuck up into Renjun’s tight, little body like a not- insignificant part of him wants to…

He stays still, gently pressing his fingertips into the younger man’s quadriceps to ground himself, letting his eyes rake over the vision in front of him because he refuses to miss a second. He wants to remember this.

“You’re just -” Renjun’s eyes flutter as he shifts his position a bit, voice cracking. “Big,” he laughs breathlessly.

“Sorry.” The word rushes out of Mark, tugged from him on instinct. It leaves a weird taste in his mouth, the same he gets when he thinks too much about the boy he lost his virginity to and the pained face that sometimes lingers behind Mark’s eyelids when sleep takes too long to come. Mark doesn’t want to think about that now, doesn’t want to ever see that look on Renjun’s face, doesn’t want this moment soured.

But when he looks up, all he sees are kind, familiar eyes set into a face flushed with pleasure.

“Why are you sorry?” Renjun’s tone and expression might be teasing any other time, but his humor is somewhat lost in the heat of the moment, leaving something sweet and gentle in its place. “It’s a compliment, you goof.”

Mark swallows down some emotion he can’t name, and offers a small smile. His hands travel up the boy’s shaky thighs, over the jut of his hip bones, settling on his fluttering waist; Renjun feels so tiny, fragile, in his hands. “We should stop if it hurts…”

“Hurts?” Renjun’s eyebrows furrow cutely, sweaty bangs falling into his face. “It doesn’t hurt? It feels good… doesn’t it feel good for you?” His hips swivel in place, like he’s trying to prove his point, and Mark’s hands tighten subconsciously against his waist because _fuck_.

“It’s -” Mark gasps, a low groan building in his chest as Renjun continues to move his body in slow circles, a small, satisfied smile playing at the corners of his lips, and he’s just so gorgeous and perfect; it’s not even fair. “It’s so good.”

“Good.” Renjun’s smile lights up Mark’s shitty little apartment, steals the remaining breath from his lungs. His hands settle over Mark’s on his waist, soft fingers curling gently around his wrists. “I’m gonna…”

It’s so strange to feel the resistance of Renjun’s body as the younger man presses down, to see the same pressure he feels reflected in the little lines of concentration forming on his pretty face. Part of Mark still wants to remind Renjun that he doesn’t have to, that Mark doesn’t expect him to be able to take it all… but he knows the younger man knows that and the rest of him is both feeling too good to want it to stop and awed by the attempt… the thought of Renjun’s tiny body really taking him all in…

When the younger man suddenly sinks a solid inch or so lower with a startled little gasp, Mark thinks he might lose his mind. He didn’t think it was possible for Renjun’s body to squeeze him tighter, still a flash of worry takes over at his pinched up expression. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Renjun gasps, a smile flickering on his lips between breaths, “so okay… a lot, but- ahh feels good.”

“Yeah?” Mark's thumbs rub circles into Renjun’s tight stomach; his whole body feels like a live wire, tensed up so much under the younger man’s weight, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle.

“Mhm,” Renjun hums around a bitten lip, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Mark’s default is to worry, but his eyes keep flicking down to where the younger man’s little cock is leaking steadily onto his stomach, a gossamer strand connecting the tip to Mark’s abdomen, catching the light.

Renjun takes a deep breath, and it’s all the warning Mark gets before he’s sinking down the final few inches until he’s sitting flush on the older man’s hips. A desperate moan tears from the younger man’s chest, vibrations resonating under Mark’s palms, as he throws his head back.

Mark is about to fucking lose it.

His hips twitch up against his will, but they just push more breathy moans from Renjun’s body, making the flush coating his soft skin crawl further down his heaving chest.

He’s so fucking gorgeous.

Renjun laughs breathlessly, and, oops, Mark definitely said that outloud; that’s a little embarrassing… not that he can focus on that for long when the younger man’s eyes are blinking open and… fuck.

There’s something both lovely and terrifying about the way Renjun looks at him, like he’s actually seeing him, like Mark’s something to witness, to remember.

Renjun’s eyes on his face, his hands squeezing his wrists, his body tight and soft and perfect around Mark’s cock…

It’s all so much.

He feels like he’s falling apart at the seams, but Renjun’s looking at him like he’s something to be cherished, even as ecstasy falls from his lips and…

It’s a lot.

His fingers have to be digging bruises into the soft skin under them - he hopes they are. Renjun’s so pretty and warm and giving; Mark just wants to give, too. He wants to give Renjun everything, wants him to take it all.

He’s losing his mind.

“Feel okay?” Renjun whispers, one hand leaving Mark’s to rub absentmindedly at the space between his thumbs, over the soft, slick skin of his belly.

“So good.” Mark’s words come out clipped and tense, but it’s so hard to focus and the younger man doesn’t seem to mind.

Where he’s become clenched up and rigid, Renjun is open and yielding; his soft features are lax, his body loose-limbed, all of his meager weight resting fully on Mark’s hips…

“I feel so…” Renjun shifts backward, hands coming down to the sheets on each side of Mark’s thighs, catching some of his weight… “Oh… wow…”

Wow…

Fuck.

Mark doesn’t know how to process what he’s seeing… and then Renjun sucks his tummy in a bit and-

Fuck.

Mark can see it.

His dick, distorting the shape of Renjun’s soft abdomen.

It’s like something straight out of the corniest video in his laptop’s hentai folder- no, scratch that, Taeyong’s hentai folder, the smooth figure of Renjun’s tiny belly obscenely disrupted by the too big outline of his cock just… poking out against the skin, just off to the side of his belly button.

It can’t be real.

“Are you-” Mark can’t think. “Are you okay?” It comes out a bit too apathetic for the situation, but he just can’t-

He can’t fucking process this.

“Oh… yeah… it doesn’t hurt,” Renjun laughs airily, “just… full…”

Mark might actually combust.

And then Renjun’s shifting under his hands, soft abs clenching over top of Mark’s dick, adding an entirely new bizarre and way too fucking good sensation to the absolute mindfuck of everything going on… and Renjun lifts his hips…

Mark can fucking watch his dick move inside the younger man’s soft tummy, retreating until the bulge is absent, disappearing under Renjun’s pelvis…

And as he lowers himself back down, Mark watches his cock distort Renjun’s body around it, pressing out against his smooth skin in one long, hard line.

Fucking fuck.

“Wow…” Renjun pants, body shaking with effort already, the clarity of Mark’s dick through his stomach fluctuating with each breath.

This is…

“Please- g-d, please, can I fuck you?” Mark barely registers his own voice, but Renjun is smiling dazedly and nodding, letting Mark slowly lift his hips until his dick comes free with a slick, lewd noise, going when the older man guides his body down onto the sheets where he lays there pliant and open and trusting while the other rearranges.

There’s too many slippery, weak limbs on Mark’s too small bed and there’s effort involved in getting them where he needs them… but having Renjun’s legs spread around his hips and his pretty little body spread out before him, held in his hands… fuck.

Mark is careful when he presses back inside, forcing himself to move slowly, to be gentle, no matter how hard it is to think.

He just knows he wants Renjun to feel good, and the sweet smiles and soft, breathy moans he gets make everything more than worth it. As he pushes past that point of resistance, again, the younger man’s jaw goes slack and his eyes flutter shut… Mark’s certain that it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen… but then that look is paired with the sight of his own dick pressing up against Renjun’s flat tummy, making room for itself in his body…

Mark’s shaking by the time his hip bones come to rest against the backs of Renjun’s thighs; everything just feels too fucking good and it’s never- he’s never- he can’t believe-

“You’re so incredible,” he gasps as a bead of sweat drips from his chin onto the younger man’s chest. Everything’s so filthy and wet and hot-

“No, you,” Renjun gasps petulantly, lifting one pretty hand to his stomach and just… casually palming Mark’s dick through his skin, “oh my g-d…”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah…”

Renjun squirms to adjust and it makes his belly tense and clench around Mark, leaving them both gasping and shuddering through it… and Mark just can’t.

“Please-” Renjun’s poor waist is going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, but Mark just doesn’t want to let go; it’s the only thing grounding him at all. “Can I-”

“Fuck me,” Renjun interrupts breathlessly, and Mark isn't going to argue with that.

He adjusts his grip on Renjun's hips, holding them up at just the right angle and does his best to keep himself together, keep his movements controlled, when it feels like Renjun's body is clinging to him as he withdraws. The younger man's head hits the bed as he moans, one hand still resting over the place Mark's dick was just sitting deep inside of him and the other clutching the older man's wrist like a lifeline.

Mark's eyelashes flutter involuntarily as he slides back inside, Renjun's body fitted around him so tightly, so perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle slotting together

When his dick bumps back into Renjun's hand, the younger man lets out a soft gasp - Mark wonders distantly if Renjun can feel the way his cock twitched at the sound, even through the soft skin of his stomach.

There's no way he's going to last long.

_Fuck._

Mark slowly starts to build up a gentle rhythm - slow, short thrusts that keep him buried carefully inside Renjun's body and punch the prettiest moans and whines from his slack, spit slicked lips, make his sticky thighs clench weakly around Mark's hips. The friction and pressure just build, exponentially driving the both of them higher and higher; It's all Mark can do to keep his movements as small and slow as possible, to keep his eyes from closing and missing the absolute dream in front of him.

Renjun, head thrown back, hair splaying across Mark's threadbare sheets, adam's apple bobbing along the delicate column of his throat, thin chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath, tiny hips clutched tightly in Mark's own hands, pretty cock drooling endlessly between their bodies...

And the smooth skin of his stomach, slick and shiny with perspiration, distending lewdly with each thrust.

"I'm-" Mark chokes on his own words and spit, sweat dripping off his body and onto Renjun's below. "I- close-"

"Oh, g-d," Renjun whines, thin fingers digging harshly into Mark's wrist as the older man helplessly loses his rhythm.

When Renjun's eyes meet Mark's, they're dazed, shining in the lamplight - Mark can't look away - but his next words come out clear and focused.

"Don't pull out."

Mark's vision whites out, body jerking and shuddering, every muscle clenching almost painfully as his vice grip on Renjun's hips only tightens...

He cums harder than he ever thought possible.

It takes several moments for him to regain his bearings and when he does-

Renjun has one hand pressed along the bulge of Mark's still hard dick in his stomach while the other is wrapped around his own slick cock, beautiful little gasps and whines falling from his lips as he cums, streaking his fingers and the bump in his belly with white, body twitching in Mark's grip through it all.

Fucking _hell_ -

"Oh my g-d..."

Renjun laughs breathlessly, body slumping back against the sheets as he comes down. He makes soft little noises as Mark slowly pulls out, but as he sinks down onto the mattress-

There's just something so brilliantly, breathtakingly beautiful about Renjun's soft, relaxed body, knowing that Mark's responsible for that sweet, sated expression on his face, the glow that seems to emanate from his skin...

G-d, Mark's so lost on him.

They end up tangled on the bed for a long time, their skin sticky and gross, but their touches soft and sweet, their smiles and whispered words warm and comforting.

And when Mark finally coaxes Renjun into the shower, both of their bodies shaky and weak in a way that is nothing but pleasant, that helplessly adoring feeling in Mark's chest continues to linger... Even when the younger man teases him about being too interested in the lines of cum dripping steadily down the insides of his thighs, Mark feels nothing but warmth and contentment as he buries his blushing face in Renjun's neck.

It feels right to slip his still-damp body between clean sheets, and it feels right when Renjun's smaller frame curls right into his side like it was always meant to be there.

Mark falls asleep to the sounds of Renjun's gentle breathing.

And maybe none of this changes anything, but he can't help but feel like it means something, all the same.

Hopefully, something big.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end friends!
> 
> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated! Let me know what you thought either on here, twitter, or cc <3
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
